


selfish.

by seolasystem



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Rejection, Unhealthy Relationships, chuuves are going through some problems, the first few chapters kinda suck?, they get better I swear, y/n doesn't help at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolasystem/pseuds/seolasystem
Summary: when i met ha sooyoung, i thought she was the best woman in the world. she had the perfect job, the perfect apartment, the perfect girlfriend - well, that last one would be true if her girlfriend was me.





	1. i want you.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [selfish (yves x reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474445) by jhjtheworld (myself). 



kahei loved to introduce you to her friends.

her girlfriend, haseul? an angel. yerim and yeojin? cuties you adored. jungeun and jinsol? the cool, but dorky girlfriends. chaewon and hyejoo? yin and yang. heejin and hyunjin? another pair of opposites that are somehow perfect together. jiwoo and sooyoung?

well, things could be better between you three.

you didn't have a problem with either of them. they were a sweet pair. jiwoo, the bubbly girl full of smiles and sooyoung, the mature model with the grace of a swan and subtlety of a crashing building.

you weren't jealous of them, either. at the time, you weren't looking for a relationship. but as they say, shit happens.

you fell harder and quicker for the tall brunette more and more until you couldn't stand the thought of her being with someone else. even with your brain screaming "go find another girl, you don't need her!", you followed sooyoung around like a puppy.

your clinginess led to you two becoming basically besties. you went out and had mini photoshoots in booths, tried new and weird foods, and gossiped like 13-year-olds during your guys' cute sleepovers. to one part of you it was perfect, to the other part it was torture not having her as yours.

you were friends with jiwoo, too. it seemed like the whole universe was. she was such a sweet girl and was so nice to everyone. you could see why sooyoung liked her.

but you still couldn't really figure out why you liked sooyoung.

—

it was a tuesday. you and yerim were out window shopping. you two were supposed to hang around in town for a bit, waiting for the others to get out of school before having a very small get-together. what wasn't supposed to happen was meeting the lovely couple while they were in the middle of a small argument.

yerim's eyes brightened, but then her face dropped when she evaluated the situation.

"we should go," she whispered as she grabbed your arm. the last thing that yerim liked was fights.

you nodded curtly and turned to exit the store you guys were in. you barely heard anything thanks to the distance, but you could pick out a few words. they sounded like 'always busy,' 'no time for me,' and '[...] more important than me?'

"why would they do something like that in public?" you wondered aloud, causing your young friend to frown.

"i just hope they work it out. it kind of made me sad to see that," yerim sighed a comical sigh, "we should go somewhere to eat so i can feel better."

you rolled your eyes. even though she tried to hide it, you knew she was truly upset. she was so caring and it made you want to look after to her. like she was your little sister.

"what do you say? we go ditch these suckers for some cake?"

"as long as you pay!"


	2. no more apologies.

sooyoung woke up to an empty bed, again. her throat burned as she tried to fight off the inevitable tears. crying was useless; it wouldn't help jiwoo forgive her, so sooyoung didn't understand why she felt sorry for herself.

the fight in the store wasn't the first one they'd had. the first fight that sooyoung and jiwoo had was filled with angry words followed by a long session of sincere "sorry's." they had to pile back on some trust after that, but no argument had ever come close to the most current one. sooyoung remembers vividly.

after a movie date, jiwoo and sooyoung headed to a random store. that would have been the end of it. nothing would have happened that day if they had just avoided sooyoung's newest modeling shoot. 

the bright smile that jiwoo had been wearing faded. it took sooyoung an entire fifteen minutes before she noticed something was wrong. in the younger girl's mind, that was strike one.

"what's wrong?"  sooyoung had asked. she expected the answer to be about the movie, how she wished they could've seen another or something like that. when jiwoo said, "nothing much. i was just thinking about how you're always busy," it shook sooyoung. 

"always busy? it's not like i don't spend time with you," sooyoung laughed and continued shuffling through clothes. jiwoo fumed at her answer. how could someone so old be so dense? 

hot and small tears started to form in bright eyes and finally, jiwoo broke. "you know what, sooyoung? you have no time for me anymore. it's like modeling is more important than me." 

sooyoung wasn't laughing anymore. she wasn't saying anything.

"is it more important than me? answer me, sooyoung, is it?" jiwoo scoffed at her girlfriend's silence. "you know what, you can stay here. i'm gonna ask jungeun to get me. see you later." and then she left.

sooyoung stood there for five more minutes until a manager told her to buy something or she'd get kicked out for loitering. then she left too, going home and fighting her own tears.

sooyoung knew she should've called jiwoo and apologized, but she didn't have enough willpower. she was a coward, a blind coward.

—

jiwoo was a little sad when sooyoung didn't follow her. she probably wouldn't even be able to with how fast jiwoo was walking. jiwoo didn't know where she was going or where she was, all she was focusing on was texting jungeun back and forth. until she smacked into someone's back, that is.

the smack was so intense that jiwoo dropped her phone, dizzy. "are you okay? i'm so sorry," the girl tried to apologize and stabilized jiwoo's shoulders in an attempt to get her to stand still.

"yes, i am, thank you. so sorry for bumping into you...yerim?!"


	3. comfort food.

when you said that the cake would be so big that you might even need three people, you were joking. you should have noticed something a bit strange about yerim's nervous smile and the way she ran into the store after you told her to stay outside. 

"just checking on you...wow, that cake sure is sizey!" the bright girl smiled and held your hand as you both exited the small shop. 

you really should've known better. there, sitting on a chair and looking solemn, was jiwoo. her attention was clearly focused on something else, as she hadn't even noticed you two walking out. she was staring down at her lap. you shot a questioning look to yerim, somehow managing to say "how in the hell?" with a single look. yerim shrugged and gave her signature smile, sitting down and tapping jiwoo's shoulder. you followed suit and felt relieved when you could finally free your aching hands from the giant pastry. 

"jiwooming," you called sweetly, using her nickname. this seemed to catch her attention. jiwoo jumped up and you could hear the faint click of an iphone sleep button being pushed. "yes, n/n? oh, you guys got cake?" the familiar glow in her eyes had started to come back. you smiled and slid a fork across the table, to which she exclaimed "yes! thank you~!" and began chowing down.

yerim giggled at the actions of the puppy like girl and began digging in as well. you were the only person who didn't start eating immediately, which is highly unusual. "uh, y/n? you good?" yerim's stuffed mouth asked with another giggle that ended up in her almost choking. when she ended up fine, you replied, "yeah. just a little uneasy. i wonder how the others are doing." 

jiwoo hummed in realization. "where are they? school?" you nodded. "yeah, i know where yeojin and the gang are. i'm talking about the older ones." yerim piped up, cake on her lips and worried expression in her eyes. "not what i think you're about to do," she was saying. 

what were you about to do?

"hey, woo, how's sooyoung?" you pressed, but immediately felt bad after. the girl deflated and brought her plastic fork up to her lips to bite at it. yerim kicked you under the table and gave you another look that could only be interpreted as "you freaking dummy!" and she was right. 

"i wouldn't know." jiwoo started again. "i mean, i'm not sure. she's been busy so we haven't had enough time to talk." 

you nodded. "ah, well i guess i'll call her later." another kick to the shin. 

jiwoo smiled meekly and pulled out her infamous pink cased phone and made an attempt to gasp in shock. "it's already three! i should get going. i," jiwoo paused and stuttered a bit. "haseul, she promised me...wait, that's not right. i promised her that we'd try and record a new song! yes, together!" she took the last bite and wiped her lips on her sleeve. a small blush appeared when she saw that one of her white ruffles had been stained a light pink. 

the petite girl slightly bowed and pulled her best smile, waving. she then took off into the distance, so fast that neither you or yerim had a chance to say goodbye.

when jiwoo was out of earshot, yerim punched you in the shoulder.

"ow! why'd you do that, sunshine?" 

"because you're a big dummy. i'm really disappointed in you."

"i know, i am. i didn't mean to say that. it just slipped out, i swear!" you held your hands up like a fugitive caught by the police. yerim landed a harsh high five on your palm. "ouch! that was uncalled for."

"i needed to find some way to punish you without being too mean. now, we need to talk about your major crush!"


End file.
